The present invention relates generally to bicycle seats or saddles, particularly to bicycle seats or saddles for males, and specifically to bicycle seats or saddles for males when racing in the aerotuck position.
The aerotuck position is uncomfortable for the male racing bicyclist. In such a position, the rider leans forward, arms extended, chest down, and the male organ is pinched against the seat or off to one side. Time adds to the discomfort and, because of the nature of the sport, most bicycle races are rather long.